


One week

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey can't figure out why he's sitting on wet grass in the middle of a baseball filed all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoseFiveChicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/gifts).



> I wrote this for my girlfriend.

Davey had no idea why he was sitting in the middle of an abandoned baseball field. Sure he used to hang out here all the time with his friends when he was alive. But he wasn't, and this just doesn't happen anymore. He had no idea what the hell Chainey was up to, but he was starting to get annoyed. The grass was wet and it was like twenty degrees out, not that it mattered, but that was besides the point. It was just annoying. He would wait ten more minuets, and that was only because it was Chainey. Anyone but his ever annoying... I mean loving... boyfriend, and he would have been long gone. Just as he got up to start pacing the old diamond he heard footsteps behind him. "It's about gooddamn-" He had started to turn but Chainey cut him off.  
"Hold on. Stay there for a minuet."  
He sighed but stayed where he was "What took you so long anyway? This was your idea in the first place."  
"Sam was on a date, and in case you had forgotten, it's not easy for a dead guy to just walk into a store and not have people panic."  
He shook his head "What did you need in a store and why didn't you already have it?"  
There was some squeaking on the wet grass from Chainey's sneakers. "One, you'll see in a minuet, and two, it was kinda last minuet ohkay. I'm late because I had to make these stitches look non-existent."  
"Alright, alright. Are you done yet?"  
"Just one," there where footsteps behind him, "more thing." Chainey covered his eyes and turned him around. Davey could almost feel the smile on Chainey's face behind him as he took his hands away. "So, what'd think?"  
Davey was speechless. In front of him where about twenty spray paint cans, all brand new, all different colors. "It's... But... Why?"  
Chainey had moved so he was standing off to the side. He shrugged. "It's been a week."  
"A week? A week since wha- oh... Dude, who celebrates a one week anniversary?"  
"I do... I think... It just felt right ohkay!"  
Davey smiled. "Thanks Chainey. But, I don't have anything for you."  
Now it was Chainey's turn to smile. "So paint me something Maggot Boy."


End file.
